Se ranger du bon côté
by Layriana
Summary: Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry et Santana Lopez font parties des plus grandes organisations criminelles du monde. Mais malheureusement, arrêtées par la justice américaine, elles devront se ranger du côté des  gentils  pour ne pas passer leur vie en prison. Faberritana, plus badass que jamais.
1. L'habituée

La voiture roulait aux travers des rues peu fréquentables et pourtant, parsemées de villas aisées. On trouvait toute sorte de personnes dans ces genre de rues à Los Angeles : des mendiants priant pour quelques dollars les femmes aux maris pleins aux as qui elles, par contre, portaient des Louboutins et avaient aux poignet un sac Diesel... En bref, avaient sur elles assez d'argent pour satisfaire les besoins triviaux des SDF. Les lampadaires éclairaient la silhouette des hommes et femmes aux yeux rouges et au regard vitreux, assis par terre, une aiguille planté dans le bras. Le liquide parcourant leurs veines comme simple compagnie, le liquide leur faisant oublier leur solitude, leur appartement miteux et leur manque de confiance en eux.

Quinn Fabray détourna le regard de ce spectacle désastreux et désolant, se disant qu'elle était finalement dans une bonne situation, comparait à certains. L'odeur de l'intérieur cuir arriva à ses narines alors qu'elle examina l'intérieur de la Mercedes d'un air neutre.

Trois hommes étaient avec elle : le conducteur était chauve, porté des lunettes noires, un costume noir et ne jeté aucun regard aux passagers sur la banquette arrière, dont en faisait partie Quinn. Il n'avait dit aucun mot et était resté dans la voiture quand il était venu chercher les invités dont Quinn en faisait partie, alors que l'associé du chauve, lui, était sortit de la voiture.

Celui-ci, assis sur la _place du mort -_ comme l'appelait la blonde- autrement dit, le siège passager. Il était blond, plutôt jeune pour ce genre de métier, du même âge que la seule fille de la voiture sûrement. Un regard bleu, un sourire charmeur et sournois, qui s'adressait souvent à Quinn qui lui répondait d'un regard sec et froid.

Martie, assis aux côtés de Quinn, fixait le dehors, les mains croisés sur ses cuisses. Une de ses mèche châtain cachait une partie de son visage et la blonde se remémora ses yeux verts clairs pétillants qui se posaient sur elle et elle eut un petit sourire. C'est à ce moment là que la brun tourna sa tête vers la blonde et sourit.

La voiture tourna soudainement dans une petite ruelle et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, devant une porte métallisée verte. Postés devant, deux hommes -faisant bien deux fois le poids de la blonde- portaient un costume identique à celui du chauffeur, un était noir et les cheveux court, presque rasé, l'autre était blanc aux cheveux noirs qui redescendaient sur ses joues en une barbe.

Le premier ouvra la porte de derrière et Martie sortit suivit de Quinn.

« Nom ? Demanda le blanc alors que l'autre passa ses mains sur le brun, sur ses flans, ses jambe et son dos.

-John Smith. Ironisa Martie. L'homme de main leva un sourcil.

-C'est que t'es un rigolo toi. Le partenaire de Quinn leva les épaule, l'air de dire « J'y suis pour rien », avec un petit sourire. Le noir recula d'un pas.

-Gregory Lewis. Répondit Martie d'un calme impressionnant.

-Gregory ? Sa fait pas trop Russe comme nom... Remarqua la noir en direction de son collègue.

-Et ? Commença Quinn, faussement impatiente. Vous n'êtes pas obèse et vous ne vous appelez pas Mamadou à ce que je sache ? Cela doit il mettre en doute votre nationalité et vos origines pour autant ? »

Le ton si calme et pourtant tranchant de Quinn fit taire les hommes qui la fixait avec surprise. Mais un rictus d'énervement se lisait sur le visage du blanc.

« Ehe, ce que ma charmante femme veut dire -intervenu Martie en mettant son bras autour de la taille de Quinn, un sourire innocent au visage- c'est que nous sommes juste venu pour une partie de Poker entre amis, rien de plus. »

L'intervention réussit à détendre l'atmosphère et ils purent finalement avancer vers l'entrée.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Il faut que je te rappelle la plan ou quoi ? » chuchota Martie avec un ton de reproche.

« Mais tu oublis que, grâce à sa, il ne m'ont pas fouillée. » Se justifia Quinn avec un ton fier en souriant et en haussant les sourcils. Martie leva les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement et furtivement sur les lèvres.

« Mais regardez moi ses beaux _enamorados_! s'exclama Senior R. avec un sourire roque et un accent espagnol bien prononcé.

-Hey ! S.R ! Comment allez vous ? Suivit Martie de même enthousiasme.

-Bien, très bien fiston ! Dit S.R en se levant et en s'essuyant d'un revers avec une serviette. Il s'approcha de Martie posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de l'embrasser sur les joues. Et toi gamin ?

-Bien, merci Senior. Je vous présente -il fut coupé par S.R-.

-... _Una_ _Maravillosa_ créature! L'homme s'approcha de Quinn, lui prit la main et l'embrassa avec un sourire. »

Senior R , était un homme disons..bien en chair. C'était le portrait type de l'espagnol : une moustache noir touffu où de petits morceau de tomate gisaient encore, des cheveux noirs plaqué sur son crâne. Son visage luisant d'une apparente sueur où, au milieu, un nez impressionnant attiré l'intention. Il aurait des liens avec la mafia Espagnol ou Mexicaine que sa n'étonnerai pas Quinn qui, pourtant, ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

« Senior Rodriguez, pour vous servir _señorita_. Il se redressa.

-Lucy Lewis. Répondit Quinn, un ravissant sourire au visage. Le vieil homme se retourna vers Martie.

- _Dios Mio_ mon garçon, tu as fait une très belle trouvaille avec cette fille ! Ne la lâche pas ! Puis il rigola d'une voix grasse, Martie eut un petit rire et serra Quinn contre lui en la regardant dans les yeux d'un regard dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte pas la laisser partir si facilement. » Pendant un instant, ils ne furent plus que tout les deux, les paires de yeux verts planté dans l'autre, Quinn perdu de vue pendant une seconde leur mission.

« Dites moi les jeunes, vous aller vous regarder amoureusement encore longtemps ? Se fût le garçon qui brisa le contact visuel.

-Bien sûr que non ! Où est la table? »

La blonde remarqua une goutte de sueur glisser sur le long de la tempe de son ami.

Chacun posèrent ses cartes sur la table, Martie en dernier, quand il le fit, des exclamations et des injures sortirent de la gorge des hommes autours de la table.

« Sa fait la troisième fois ! T'as pas finis !? Martie rigola devant la marronnage du garçon blond qui était dans la voiture.

-Comment tu fais sérieusement ? Demanda un des autres.

-Aha le bluff mon ami ! C'est ma meilleure amie! Il finit sa phrase en jetant un regard à Quinn qui lui sourit tendrement.

-C'est mon garçon sa ! Rigola Senior R. Dites moi, mademoiselle, vous ne voulez pas jouer ? »

Le regard des coéquipiers se croisèrent.

« Non c'est bon, elle n'aime pas jouer. Trancha Martie en prenant les jetons sur la table.

-Pardon ? Comment tu te permets de répondre à ma place ? S'horrifia Quinn.

L'atmosphère fut plus tendue.

-Non mais je t'en prie ! Rigola Martie en triant les cartes pour une nouvelle partie. Se moquant de la blonde. Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu veuille jouer au Poker ? Quinn se colla contre son siège, les bras croisé en un souffle de désapprobation. Et même est-ce que tu sais jouer ? Parce qu'à part discuter avec tes copines et acheter du Chanel, tu sais pas faire grand chose !

-Ah ouais ? Parce qu'à part boire, baiser et voler tu sais faire chose peut-être ?!

-Je ramène le fric au moins ! Si toi tu ne pourrais faire, au moins, rien que le ménage ! Mais non ! Même pas ! « Mais Greg, ça va m'abîmer les ongles »- Quinn se leva de sa chaise.

-Okay, tu sais quoi ? Ta gueule, ferme ta gueule ! Je veux même plus jouer à ton jeu de Pédé !

-Ah parce que je suis Pédé maintenant ?

-Oh la ferme tu comprends rien ! Quinn prit son sac en se retournant.

-C'est sa, casse-toi ! »

Arrivée aux toilette du bar, Quinn félicita une nouvelle fois son jeu d'actrice. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit. Mais ce n'était pas tout, elle avait des diamants à voler.

Elle s'assit sur un couvercle de toilette et sortit de son soutien gorge une clé USB puis de son sac un genre de mini-tel de poche. L'informatique n'était pas l'activité où Quinn excellait, loin de là, mais heureusement pour elle, quand elle brancha sa clé, tout s'activait sans qu'elle n'eut besoin de composer un code ou autre. Des nombres bleus, des bars se remplissant défilèrent sur l'écran et Quinn les observaient d'un regard dépassé. Puis un bip sonore fut suivit d'une phrase en russe, bleue, clignotante. Elle sourit et rangea le tout dans son sac.

« Q ? C'était Martie qui venait de rentrer dans la salle.

« J'arrive.

-T'as réussis ? »

Quinn sortit de la cabine et le garçon se retourna vers elle qui présenta le mini-tel d'un air glorieux. Le garçon sourit en lisant ce qu'il y avait écrit. Il prit Quinn par les hanches et passa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Il avait un doux goût, ses lèvres se mouvèrent et il se recula.

« Tu es géniale, je t'aime »

La porte claqua et tout les regards se tournèrent vers la blonde qui, en furie, sortit de la salle de bain, Martie la suivant.

« Je t'en prie chérie ! Je suis désolé.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous ! Moi, je me casse ! Charles est en chemin, il va pas tarder à venir me chercher. »

Quinn traversa la salle, tout les regards posaient sur elle. Elle les ignora tous, ainsi que leurs paroles.

Elle ouvrit la porte verte et sortit de la pièce. Heureusement, les gardes étaient restés à l'intérieur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit en remarquant la petite voiture grise au bout de la ruelle, avec une fille au volant. Elle s'avança vers elle puis l'ouvrit.

« Ca c'est bien passé ? Demanda la brune alors que Quinn s'installa sur la banquette arrière.

-Nickel.

-Bien, t'as -elle regarda l'horloge de la voiture- 10 minutes d'avance sur le plan, mais traîne pas. Quinn avait déjà commencé à enlever sa robe.

-T'inquiète.

-Bravo d'ailleurs, pour la dispute. » Quinn leva son regard vers Allison qui avait un sourire gai, Quinn lui rendit.

Allison Argent portait à son oreille un genre d'écouteur dont Quinn avait oublié le nom : elle est vraiment nul en informatique. Surtout comparée à Allison qui s'occupait de tout l'informatique sur le terrain. Une nouvelle recrue très prometteuse avec laquelle Quinn s'était vite attachée. Elle était une bouffé d'aire pour la blonde, un échappatoire à sa vie hors du commun. La brune était d'une gentillesse sans faille et voulait absolument diminué le nombre de décès pendant les missions, ce qui n'a pas était vain : le nombre de mort par mission a diminué de 10% et a aidé Quinn à réévaluer l'importance d'une vie. Allison éleva la voix :

« Tu l'as alors ? Alors que Quinn remontait son pantalon de jogging noir, elle releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Le décrypteur 20 BD-C ? Lui expliqua Allison comme la chose la plus évidente. Quinn fronça encore des sourcils en ouvrant la bouche et en penchant la tête , la brune leva les yeux aux ciel avant de dire d'une façon précipité et impatiente : le mini-tel !

-Ah oui ! Quinn prit le mini-tel dans son sac et lui passa. Allison le prit et chercha un fil dans son sac en marmonnant :

-Mini-tel...N'importe quoi... Puis elle releva sa tête vers Quinn en lui disant légèrement énervée : C'est un décrypteur. Rappelle toi s'en ! Quinn mit ses mains à plat devant elle, en signe de retraite. »

Quand la blonde eut finit de s'habiller en habits d'espionnage et qu'Allison pianota sur son ordinateur portable, Quinn remarqua l'air incrédule d'Allison.

« Oh oh..

-Quoi ? Comment sa « oh oh » ? Demanda Quinn en se penchant vers elle.

-Eh bien je..je m'attendais pas à sa... balbutia la brune en pianotant de nouvelles choses sur le PC.

-Il y a un problème ? On c'est fait repérer ? On pouvait clairement entendre la panique dans la voix de Quinn. Allison releva sa tête avec de grands yeux.

-Moi ? Me faire repérer ? Tu m'as prise pour une débutante ? Non...je paniquerai plus sinon. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas un code d'un coffre.. Enfin, pas d'un coffre qui contiendrait des diamants.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Regarde -Allison tourna légèrement l'ordinateur vers Quinn même si elle ne comprenait pas ce que cette suite de chiffres et de lettres pouvaient vouloir dire- ce n'est pas un code qui s'attribuerait à un coffre dectalisé.

-Donc, il n'y a pas de diamants... »

L'espionne savait très bien ce que voulait dire dectalisé, c'est un coffre qui contient des diamants. Du jargon de la mafia russe. **(note de l'auteure : en fait j'en ai aucune idée, c'est juste imaginé)**. Même si le terme « coffre » était employé, s'en était pas vraiment un, plutôt une salle où les diamants étaient recueillis pas l'acheteur avant d'être scellé chez lui. Contrairement à ce qu'on pense, il s'y trouve, la plupart du temps, plus de diamants dans le coffre dectalisé que chez l'acheteur. Et le Patron a eut l'idée de cambrioler directement le coffre dectalisé plutôt que risquer de s'introduire chez Senior R. Car oui, c'était le bar de Senior R, ses gardes, sa voiture, ses diamants...Enfin, pas pour longtemps. Malgré le contre temps.

«Et c'est un code pour quoi ? Continua Quinn. Elle voyait dans les yeux bruns de son amie qu'elle cherchait les mots, qu'elle était dépassé par l'événement.

-Pour une..boite mail... La blonde leva un sourcil.

-C'est une blague ?

-Regarde par toi même, c'est un code d'une putain de boîte hotmail !

-Arrête de me montrer cette chose, tu sais bien que je comprends que dalle ! Lui dit Quinn en désignant l'ordinateur.

-Bon, dans tout les cas, tu dois vite aller dans son bureau et trouver un ordi ! Le temps te manque là ! Quinn paniqua.

-Mais ça va changer tout le plan ! J'étais censé tuer le gros !

-Quinn ! S'exclama Allison.

-Pardon. Mais je veux dire..sa change tout. La brune leva les yeux.

-Tu vas pas me dire qu'un petit contretemps va bouleverser à ce point Quinn Fabray ? Aller, sors de ma bagnole et va dans sa messagerie ! Il te suffira juste de brancher -elle fouilla dans sa boîte à gant- sa, dans l'ordinateur quand tu seras dans sa boîte mail. La blonde prit la clé USB et la regarda d'un air vide.

-Et je fais comment pour le code de son ordi ? Précipitamment, la hackeuse tapa certaines choses sur son ordi, une seconde après elle lui dit :

-« StCarolina. » aller, bouge !

Du rose..Partout..le sol...les lumières...les filles. Quinn était choquée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce _genre de club._ Elle releva la tête et continua de ramper dans l'endroit étroit et sombre puis elle arriva à un croisement.

« Droite, gauche, tout droit, gauche, gauche, tout droit, droite...Donc...à gauche. » se murmura t-elle, fermant les yeux. Elle entreprit son avancé dans les conduits jusqu'à arriver à la grille qui l'intéressait. Elle passa son bras droit derrière son dos et fouilla dans sa besace. Elle en tira une petite chose noir de la taille d'une pile. Avec les ongles de son autre main, elle prit le petit bout ressortant et tira dessus, la « pile » se rallongea 5 fois plus et s'affina. Elle appuya sur le petit bouton rouge et la caméra se déclencha, elle se remit sur une position plus confortable et passa la caméra entre les barreaux de la grille qui était en bas. Sur le petit écran de l'autre bout de la tige, elle put observer le couloir sombre où il y avait deux hommes en costumes discutant et fumant.

Deux hommes ? Un jeu d'enfant.

Les deux hommes ne regardaient pas dans la direction de la caméra, un était contre le mur l'autre debout deux mètre devant l'autre. La blonde rentra sa caméra dans sa besace et y sortit un petit tournevis dont elle se servit pour dévisser les morceaux de fers qui bloqués la grille. Sans aucun bruit, elle la posa de l'autre côté du trou. Elle prit une petite balle dans sa poche et la fit tomber par terre.

« Eh, t'as entendu ? » Demanda un des deux. Il n'eut pas de réponse et Quinn entendit les talonnes des chaussures se rapprocher de sa position. Tel un félin, elle se plaqua contre la plaque en fer qui lui servait de sol. Son cœur battait contre ses tempes et elle prit la sarbacane dans sa poche et y glissa une fléchette. Quand le haut du crâne de l'homme fût dans son champ de vision, elle porta le tube en bois à ses lèvre et souffla d'un grand coup dedans, la fléchette empoisonnée se planta dans la nuque de l'homme de main et il s'écroula.

« Eh ! Jerry ? »

Elle se glissa dans le trou, se tenant encore en suspend dans le vide, l'homme eut à peine le temps de sortir son arme qu'il reçu un coup de pied dans le nez et perdit l'équilibre. Quinn retomba avec agilité sur le sol, s'avança vers l'homme passa son bras droit derrière la nuque de l'homme et le força à se baisser, elle releva son genoux qui se percuta contre le ventre de l'homme de main, il poussa un hoquet de douleur. Le garde maîtrisé, elle prit avec force ses cheveux courts et tapa sa tête contre le sol, une giclé de sang l'éclaboussa. La blonde prit une fléchette et la planta dans la nuque de l'homme avant que celui-ci n'est eut le temps de contre-attaquer.

L'espionne se releva, vérifia autour d'elle que personne n'avait entendu le combat, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle enjamba le corps inerte et commença à marcher dans le couloir sans aucun bruit. Elle compta chaque pas :

« Un, deux, trois quatre, cinq, six...»

Elle observa les posters roses qui brisaient la monotonie des murs sombres, la plupart des posters contenaient des photos de filles dénudées.

« C'est moi où tout les gens malhonnêtes sont malsains au possible ? » se demanda Quinn en levant les yeux aux ciel. Elle prit un virage à droite.

« huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze. » Elle s'arrêta à un croisement, à sa gauche se trouvait une caméra caché. Allison l'avait détecté quelque jours avant l'opération, elle lui avait dit où elle se trouvait et comment l'évitait en lui indiquant son champ de vision. Quinn resta caché derrière le mur et quand la caméra pivota, en trottinant vers la caméra, la blonde sortit de son sac, une petite mine qu'elle posa d'un coup sec sur la caméra. Celle-ci se baissa un moment et se releva.

Ce qui est enregistré par la caméra pendant le prochaine heure sera ce que la caméra vient juste d'enregistrer. La blonde continua son chemin et quelque mètre plus loin elle vit un escalier en colimaçon qui montait. Elle le prit et y trouva en haut un minuscule couloir avec au bout une porte rouge avec des contours plaqué or.

« Quelle modestie... » chuchota à elle-même Quinn.

« Quinn ? Grouille-toi, des individus avancent vers ta position. » la voix d'Allison fit sursauter la blonde. Elle avait oublié l'oreillette que son amie lui avait obligé à porter. Par instinct, Quinn regarda derrière elle et s'avança vers la porte.

« Il y a quelqu'un dans la salle devant moi ?

-Non, pas de chaleur. S'il y a quelqu'un, il est mort depuis longtemps.

-Merci, ça me rassure.

-Pas de quoi. »

Avant d'ouvir la porte, elle se mit à genoux et examina la serrure :

« Serrure simple, sans piège, difficulté un peu difficile. Ca va le faire. »

La blonde sortit de sa besace magique un crochet et un « entraîneur ». Un, servant à trouver la bonne position et l'autre à faire pression. Elle inséra l'entraîneur dans la partie supérieure de la serrure le tourna jusqu'à entendre le petit clique, elle fit entrer le crochet dans la partie inférieur et tourna doucement, au bout de la deuxième tentative, le serrure fut déverrouiller.

L'entrée par effraction était le domaine favoris de Quinn.

Celle-ci actionna la poignet et heureusement, il n'y avait aucuns morts. Ce n'est pas que tuer lui posait des problème, mais depuis qu'elle a regardé des films d'horreur à partir de ses 16 ans, voir un corps inerte à laquelle elle ne s'y attendait pas lui a toujours fait un peu peur..

Le bureau de Senior R était luxueux. Le bureau en bois dur était positionné face à la porte, un ordinateur portable posé dessus, derrière, le mur était comme une immense bibliothèque faite en bois d'acajou. A gauche, une fenêtre immense donnait vue sur le clair de Lune se reflétant sur la mer Californienne et à droite, il y avait une armoire faite du même bois sombre que la bibliothèque. Elle contourna le bureau et s'asseya sur la chaise en cuir.

Le PC était déjà allumé, il était ouvert sur une liste de contact avec des numéros de téléphone, du regard, elle parcouru les noms et les numéros, elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant une ligne presque vide, seulement deux lettres étaient inscrites sur la colonne « Nom » :

« S.R ».

« C'est évident que le marché se casse la gueule ! » La blonde releva le regard vers la porte fermée. _La voix venait de l'escalier._ Une lueur de panique lui traversa le regard, elle examina la salle.

«L'armoire est trop petite. Merde, merde » Puis lui vint une idée folle. Mais aux situations désespérées, mesures désespérées. Elle se releva et couru sans faire de bruit vers la vitre immense.

« Mais on s'en fouuut !

-Putain Stephan, tu fais chier quand t'es bourré ! Critiqua une voix féminine et au léger accent espagnol. »

En écoutant le dialogue d'une oreille, Quinn passa ses mains sur les carreaux jusqu'à trouvé un écart entre plusieurs petite vitres, elle poussa ses mains contre ses vitres et elles se détachèrent.

Il y a avait en fait, un énorme hublot encastré dans la fenêtre murale qui s'ouvrit en basculant à l'extérieur. Quinn soupira de soulagement et enjamba le trou, elle fut hors de vue quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Tiens, la porte est déverrouillée ? Remarqua la voix espagnole.

-On s'en fouuut !

-Ta gueule Stephan ! Gronda la voix latine.

-Un petit whisky ? Ce gros lard en a toujours dans son armoire. Demanda une troisième voix.

-Aller. »

Quinn avait grimpé sur le toit...Elle n'avait pas le choix. Les doigts accrochés entre les tuiles elle essayait de ne pas glisser est tomber sur le littoral où la mer cognait avec fracas, l'air faisait virevolter ses cheveux et embrassait son visage. Malgré l'effort physique dont elle devait faire preuve, elle écoutait d'une oreille la discutions entre les trois personnes.

« Après, pour ça, on peut pas faire grand chose. Dit la voix espagnole.

-Je pense que si ! Rien n'est perdu.

-Pourquoi s'embêter ? Autant passé à autre chose. Il eut un silence. Et part autre chose, je parle de la la venue de la marchandise, venue directement d'Allemagne.

-Quelle marchandise ? Parce qu'entre l'or, la coke et j'en passe..

-T'as pas vu aux infos ? On a retrouvé une centaines d'œuvres volée par les nazis, pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Et devine qui l'a trouvé ?

-Non ? C'est vous !?

-Pas du tout ! Mais disons qu'on va...emprunter le paquebot chargé de ramener les œuvres aux pays à qui elle reviennent. Et là, oui, ça va être nous qui allons nous en occuper. L'homme rigola.

-Très fort ! Je me prosterne ! Vous allez vous y prendre comment ?

-Aha, tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire comme sa ?

-Aller ! L'autre c'est endormit et on est seul ! Quinn souria _Aller, lâche le morceau, après tout, vous êtes seuls..._

-Les murs ont des oreilles... »

Quinn eut un rictus d'énervement puis elle entendit des mots lointain venant sûrement d'en bas des escaliers puis les deux personnes réveillèrent le troisième et ils partirent.

« Quinn ? Alors ce code ?

-Laisse tomber les diamants, j'ai beaucoup mieux... »


	2. La curieuse

**Coucou mes creampuffs,!(Carmilla power). Voici le deuxième chapitre qui c'est fait attendre. Que voulez-vous ? J'aime me faire désirer. Merci pour les reviews, n'hésiter pas à en mettre ! (c'est très frustrant qu'il y est 250 viewers mais 2 reviews ^^ ) Un petit vote à la fin du capitre, n'hésiter pas à y participer ! J'en ferai sûrement d'autre par la suite ;)**

« Alors ?

-Alors j'ai jamais vu ça. lui dit la fille, la voix étouffée.

-C'est si grave que sa ? Demanda le garçon avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce tu fasse déraper hors de la route un 4X4 nouvelle génération

spécial anti-dérapage.

-Ah..Et tu peux arranger ça ? Dit-il, gêné. La fille fit rouler la plaque à roulette.

-Je suis Brittany S. Pierce ou pas ? » Dit-elle quand sa tête ressortie d'en dessous de la voiture, avec des tâches noires sur le visage mais toujours aussi souriante.

Le garçon sourit, rassuré. Elle se releva, prit le le torchon posé sur la voiture et s'essuya les mains et le visage, regardant la voiture, et expliqua :

« Sa mettra trois mois pour la préparer, mais je préfère que tu l'utilise dans quatre mois.

-Pourquoi ? S'indigna le garçon.

-Je préfère que Stella ait un peu de repos avant t'as conduite de brute. Lui dit-elle sérieusement en posant sa main sur le capot.

-Je rêve, tu lui a donné un nom ? Brittany tourna sa tête vers la brun, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est moi qui ai fait en sorte qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle est, c'est mon bébé !

-Tu dis pas sa sérieusement ? Brittany reposa son regard sur la voiture et la caressa. Si, elle est sérieuse. Elle l'est toujours. Se rappela t-il en levant les yeux comme exaspéré par sa propre question, il se frotta les mains, le froid commençant à le déranger de plus en plus. Dis, tu veux pas qu'on..aille dans un endroit où il ne fait pas -10 ? La blonde se retourna vers la garçon.

-Moi je suis bien ici... Ça n'étonnait pas Stiles, Brittany vivait presque ici, inventant une nouvelle chose, que sa soit pour le groupe ou son propre plaisir.

-Aller, je t'offre un café. La blonde haussa les épaules regardant de nouveau la voiture avec une mine désintéressée . Un chocolat chaud ? »

Le visage de Brittany s'illumina a l'entente du nom de la boisson. Stiles sourit.

« Prends ton sac et on va au Starbucks »

Elle prit sa sacoche posée sur un des plans de travail et ils sortirent du local. Le garçon observa Brittany tendre le bras, attraper la corde accrochée sur la porte en fer puis refermer celle-ci.

Alors que de la buée blanche s'échappait de la bouche de Stiles, il fut une nouvelle fois ébahit par la résistance que son amie exerçait envers le froid du nord du pays, alors que, lui, était habitué à la chaleur tropicale de la Floride. En effet, Brittany portait un simple débardeur blanc, un jean noir décontracté et une chemise épaisse à carreau était accrochée autour de sa taille.

Ils tournèrent à gauche et passèrent devant quelques locaux, comme celui dont il étaient avant. Ces locaux servaient de garage, de rangement ou de chambre pour étudiant . Pour Brittany, c'était son laboratoire, son lieu juste à elle, offert par la « Comité » qui l'avait recruté depuis 2 ans depuis deux mois. Ce lieu s'était fait posé de nouvelles technologies, de nouveaux objets scientifiques dont elle seule pouvait utiliser. Brittany connaissait tout de cet endroit, tout les recoins, les cachettes secrètes et où les minuscules échantillons se trouvaient à l'endroit précis.

« Et ils contiennent quoi ces dossiers ? »

Stiles haussa simplement les épaules en portant son gobelet à ses lèvres.

« Tu sais très bien que sa ne me regarde pas, je me charge juste de chercher ce qui l'intéresse » En buvant, il remarqua l'air songeur de Brittany, elle passait son doigt sur le contour du récipient.

« Et toi non plus, ça ne te regarde pas. Elle releva son regard en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai remarqué ton attitude, tes questions, ta curiosité... »

Il marqua une pause alors que, le regard perdu sur la route d'à côté, elle buvait son chocolat.

« Tu devrais t'arrêter »

Elle souffla en se reposant contre son dossier, le verre dans la main et le regard toujours ailleurs.

« Conseil d'ami » Il but une gorgée en suivant du regard les fesses du serveur se penchant pour prendre les verres d'une table d'à côté.

« Mais pourquoi ?! » S'exclama soudainement Brittany en sautillant légèrement sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés. Le brun ricana gentiment devant le ton enfantin qu'avait prit sa voix en reposant son gobelet sur la table. Avec la voix la plus douce qu'il avait, il lui expliqua :

« Ça risque de te retomber dessus. Et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver s'ils te trouvent trop envahissante. La blonde regarda ses mains croiser sur ses cuisses, comme une enfant prise sur le fait.

-Mais je comprends pas ce que je fais de mal. J'ai le droit, non ? De savoir pour quoi je travaille ?

-Crois moi, moins tu en sais, mieux tu te tiens... »

Le changement soudain de vision lui fit tourner la tête.

Le petit bip lui avait fait relever la tête tellement brutalement qu'elle avait oublié les lunettes à microsolution posées sur son nez, elle releva les lunettes sur sa tête, grogna légèrement en reconnaissant, sur l'écran, les deux personnes attendant devant la porte et elle posa sa main sur l'écran tactile positionné en dessous de l'écran. Un scan éclaira sa main puis elle la retira et remit ses lunettes sur son nez, se replongeant dans la manipulation des atomes.

« Plus les jours passent, plus cet endroit devient impressionnant. Entendit-elle l'homme dire en entrant dans le laboratoire.

-Bah alors, Pierce, tu dis pas Bonjours ? Ironisa la femme qui venait d'entrer. Brittany ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Stella n'est pas prête, elle le sera dans quelques mois.

-Stella ? Tu parles de la voiture ? Se moqua la femme avec l'autre homme. La blonde releva ses lunettes et se retourna sur son tabouret vers la droite.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Ils reprirent leur sérieux.

-Il nous envoie. Brittany cacha sa peur. Elle n'aimait pas le ton que la femme avait employé.

-Pour ? J'ai du travail moi. » Lança t-elle en montrant le matériel sur la table.

Sans répondre, la femme marcha vers sa gauche, derrière Brittany qui l'observai avec de l'appréhension dans le regard.

Edna Moore faisait traîner sa main sur la paillasse où Brittany travaillait, une queue de cheval ramenait ses cheveux châtains, lui donnant un air stricte. Elle observait la salle, la voiture avait été enlevé quelques heures après le café de Brittany et Stiles pour la mettre directement dans le garage du « quartier générale », où la blonde y allait très peu, juste l'hors des rassemblements.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda Brittany en observant les deux.

-On a apprit que tu voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le dossier que Stilinsky a ramenait hier. Lui expliqua le garçon en tapotant sur sa sacoche. Brittany regarda la sacoche en avalant sa salive.

 _Stiles leur en aurait parlé ?_

-Et ? Tenta t-elle de garder son calme en remontant ses yeux vers le garçon. Il souriait et regarder sa partenaire qui souriait aussi et faisait le tour de la salle, touchant certaines choses dont elle savait que Brittany détestait qu'on y touche.

-Et nous sommes là pour exaucer tes désirs... »

La tension monta d'un cran et la blonde se sentit soudainement très faible devant ses deux personnes, habitués à la violence. Après tout, s'étaient les tueurs à gages du Comité. Cette pensée donna l'envie à Brittany de s'évanouir un instant. Elle reporta son attention vers le garçon qui avait sortit une chemise cartonnée marron claire, que Brittany fixait.

Frederick jouait avec la pochette comme avec la peur que Brittany ressentait. Il la passait de sa main droite à sa main gauche, fixant Brittany, voulant l'amadouer. Alors qu'Edna continuait son inspection, comme un animal tournant en cage, n'attendant qu'attaquer sa proie.

 _Mais pourquoi Brittany leur avait ouvert ?_

Frederick, arrivait à son niveau, posa la pochette sur la table de Brittany qui, elle, fixait les yeux noisettes de l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pivote violemment. Edna était arrivait derrière elle et l'avait mise face à la paillasse. Brittany baisser la tête, sur le dossier, les poings fermés sur ses cuisses, sous la table. Elle vit la main féminine tourner doucement la couverture. La première feuille était un rapport. Il y avait la date, le tampon de la police de Chicago et d'autres informations dont la vue trouble de Brittany ne pouvait identifier. Puis Edna tourna une nouvelle fois la page.

Brittany fronça les sourcil, en ouvrant ses yeux en rond comme sa bouche. Dans un réflexe, elle reprit la feuille qu'elle voulait reposer à son emplacement initial. Mais Edna lui prit le poignet avec une force incroyable qui fit grimacer la blonde alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant plus voir la vision horrible que lui offrait la photo. La brune s'approcha de l'oreille de Brittany.

« Si tu veux jouer, il faut jouer à fond. »

Avec une force inespérée, Brittany osa ouvrir les yeux et voir une nouvelle fois l'image cauchemardesque que lui offrait ce fameux dossier.

 **Description n°1 déconseillée aux âmes sensibles**

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années était en sang, couchait sur le ventre dans une forêt, une balle dans le dos...la tête quelques mètres plus loin, la décomposition avait commencé, des charognard s'étaient attaqués à son corps.

 **Fin description n°1**

La brune tourna une nouvelle fois la page d'un façon brusque. Brittany hoqueta devant l'horreur en détournant la tête. Frederick lui prit les cheveux et la força à regarder l'image. La douleur sentimental et physique qu'elle ressentait l'empêcher de comprendre les mots hurlés par l'homme.

 **Description n°2**

Un homme était accroché autour d'un arbre par une chaîne qui lui avait brûlé la peau, on ne pouvait déduire son âge. Celui-ci avait était massacré par des coup, ses yeux était gonflé, ses lèvres déchiqueté, son ventre était ouvert en deux, ses boyaux ressortis avaient été bouffés par les coyotes ou autres animaux du genre.

 **Fin description n°2**

Brittany fut prit d'un violent sanglot et elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher d'en pousser un autre.

« Alors ? On veut jouer dans la cour des grands mais on n'en a pas -il s'approcha de l'oreille de Brittany- les tripes- ? » il finit sa phrase en tirant encore un peu plus sur les cheveux blonds.

Alors qu'elle avait fixé, horrifiée, la photo, elle ferma les yeux avec force, laissant rouler une goutte sur sa joue.

« Et les enfants en on profité aussi... »

Edna tourna une nouvelle page...

Deux, cette fois-ci. Deux personnes c'étaient rajoutaient au calvaire de Brittany. _Deux enfants..._

 **Description n°3**

Elle n'eut le temps de voir que deux petits corps. Un, étant celui d'une fillette d'à peine cinq ans. Elle était couchée sur le dos..les yeux lui manquant...

Sur son bras, il y avait un bébé, âgé de quelques mois, il avait juste des bleus sur le visage, il était blanc comme un linge.

 **Fin description n°3**

Elle n'entre aperçu cette vision car, dans un réflexe, elle avait fait reculer sa chaise en poussant sa main contre la table, malgré la poigne que l'homme exerçait sur sa chevelure. En plus de s'être reculé, elle s'était mise face à Edna.

Brittany était partit en pleur qu'elle n'arrivait à contrôler, elle ressentit la prise sur ses cheveux disparaître, elle mit ses mains sur ses yeux fermés, les pleurs la faisant trembler, les images l'assaillant. Elle sentit une paume d'une main froide et rêche se posé sur son front, la forçant à relever la tête, elle ouvra les yeux toujours embués de larmes.

« Voilà ce qu'il arrive aux gens qui veulent trop en savoir... »

Elle lança le dossier contre Brittany qui se releva d'un bond de sa chaise et se recula d'un pas toujours en fixant le dossier, tombé par terre et c'était ouvert sur la photo de la femme. En reculant, la blonde sa cogna contre le torse Frederick, qui la repoussa d'un geste brusque vers sa gauche, elle n'eut le temps ni la force de reprendre son équilibre. En tombant, elle entendit le cliquetis que ses lunettes microsolution firent en tombant par terre. Le choc qu'elle eut contre le sol lui fit reprendre ses sanglots. Elle entendit les talons se diriger vers la porte.

« Dis-moi Ed', tu crois pas que..je peux en profiter un peu ?

-Même pas en rêve, on est là pour lui faire peur, comme il nous a demandé. -elle marqua une pause- et je crois que cette petite conne a eut assez peur. »

Brittany cru entendre l'homme chuchoté un « dommage », puis entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Dix minutes après l'événement, le bip de la porte retentit mais la blonde, prise dans une tourmente dont elle en était emprisonnée , ne l'entendit pas. Mais elle entendit cette fois de forts poings cogner contre la porte puis une voix, qu'elle connaissait, crier :

« Brittany ?! C'est Stiles, ouvre ! J'ai reçu ton message ! Enfin je l'ai pas compris, mais j'ai compris que c'était grave. Ouvre ! »

La blonde se releva péniblement, elle essuya son nez et s'approcha de la porte d'un pas las. Elle posa sa main sur l'écran tactile près de la porte et elle s'ouvrit.

Stiles avait les cheveux en bataille et son T-Shirt était à l'envers. Dans d'autre circonstance, Brittany se serait sentit flatté devant la précipitation qu'avait sûrement eut son ami, mais elle se lança juste dans ses bras, lui montrant sa tristesse avec ses larmes. Un peu surpris par la bond, il pressa vite ses mains contre le dos de son amie, qui en avait bien besoin.

Stiles l'a ramena à l'intérieur du local et la fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui était dans un coin. Il s'accroupit devant elle, une de ses mains dans celles de la blonde, l'autre essuyant les larmes sur les joues de son son amie. Il lui offrit un mouchoir. Puis lui dit qu'il allait leur chercher un chocolat chaud, mais Brittany lui avait tenu la manche et l'avait supplié d'un regard larmoyant de rester avec elle.

Il avait finit par prendre une chaise et la posé devant le fauteuil. Il avait posé ses bras sur ses cuisses, penché en avant et ses mains jointent. Il regardait Brittany, qui, elle, avait ses yeux perdus sur le sol. Il lui avait assurée au moins dix fois pendant 15 minutes qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, mais elle n'avait pas réagis. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle chuchote :

« « Edna et Frederick sont venus... Stiles qui checkait son téléphone le rangea en relevant sa tête.

-Quoi ? Brittany avala sa salive. Elle avait les mains crispées sur son mouchoir.

-Ils ont compris que je m'intéressais au dossier... Une peur toujours fraîche et palpable se sentait dans sa voix fébrile. Stiles hésita à poser la fameuse question.

-Brittany, qu'est ce que ces enfoirés ont fait ? »

La blonde porta ses ongles à sa bouche et fixa le dossier.

Pendant qu'elle avait attendu Stiles, elle avait eut la force mentale de refermer le dossier. Le garçon remarqua le regard insistant de la blonde et il tourna la tête derrière lui, il jeta de nouveau un regard à Brittany avant de se lever de la chaise et d'avancer vers le dossier. Stiles se baissa pour prendre le dossier et il l'ouvrit. Brittany lut dans le regard du brun de la terreur et du dégoût, par pour les photos en elles-mêmes mais pour les personnes qui n'avait eut, rien que l'idée de faire sa à une famille.

Stiles referma doucement le dossier et, d'une main tremblante, il le posa sur la table derrière lui. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient capables de faire ce genre de choses... » Il tourna sa tête vers on amie qui avait retrouvé son esprit et ne se sentait plus seule. Stiles se rapprocha d'elle, il s'assit sur le repose coude du fauteuil et enroula les épaules de la blonde avec son bras, elle cala sa tête contre le torse du garçon et ferma les yeux quand il lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tu veux venir dormir chez moi cette nuit ? »

Brittany se recula légèrement, juste assez pour voir pour voir le sourire et les yeux rassurants de son ami.

« Je t'avoue que je serai moi-même rassuré par ta présence. » La phrase fit sourire Brittany et le garçon rit un peu.

« Mexicain ou chinois ? Cria le garçon depuis la cuisine.

-Chinois ! » lui répondit Brittany, les yeux toujours braqués sur la télévision. Machinalement, elle porta un pop-corn à sa bouche alors que les quatre filles avaient reçu un texto qu'elles citèrent à voix haute et que la caméra s'éloignait en contre plongé dans une ambiance dramatique.

Elle porta un nouveau pop-corn à sa bouche.

« Vraiment ? lui dit son ami à sa droite, elle arrêta de mâcher et tourna lentement sa tête vers la direction de Stiles. On mange dans vingts minutes et tu te goinfres du pop-corn préparé SPECIALEMENT pour le nouveau James Bond? »

Tout en fixant Stiles, Brittany porta doucement sa main en bas de sa bouche et y déposa le pop-corn déjà mâché, avec un air de je-ne-sais-pas-du-tout-de-quoi-tu-parle. Le garçon grimaça en faisant un bruit d'écœurement et secoua sa main vers Brittany.

« C'est bon, je te l'accord celui-là. »

La blonde remit le maïs soufflé dans sa bouche en un sourire vainqueurs. Stiles arracha le bol de pop-corn à la blonde avec un regard méfiant et posa ce dernier au coin de la table le plus éloigné de Brittany qui le regardait en plissant les yeux.

Le brun prit la télécommande et mit en marche l'épisode 2x01 de..

« Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

-Pretty Little Liars ! S'exaspéra Stiles en penchant la tête en arrière. Je te l'ai dit trois fois ! Il s'assit à la droite de Brittany, l'a faisant branler **(c'est très bizarre d'écrire ça)**.

-C'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont choisit un titre aussi long ! Se justifia -elle en montrant l'écran de la main. Stiles posa sa main sur celle de son amie.

-Whoa déjà tu menace pas ma télé comme ça, elle t'as rien fait !

-Dans tout les cas, c'est un titre bien trop compliqué pour une série aussi simple.

-Oh crois moi que c'est plus compliqué que ce tu penses...

Attends, tu réussis à retenir des termes plus compliqués que ceux des languages de l'Europe de l'Est réunies, mais pas « Jolies Petites Menteuses » ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Finit il en levant les mains et les claquant sur ses cuisses.

-C'est pas pareil ! La science me détend...

Et puis je me fous pas de la charité ! Et je ne suis pas non plus un hôpital, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Stiles. »

Celui-ci avait soulevé ses sourcils pendant toute la phrase de Brittany. Puis il fixa l'écran devant lui et murmura :

« C'est bon j'abandonne...

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai.. J'suis pas un hôpital... » chuchota t-elle avec une mine boudeuse en baissant les yeux.

 **Re!Comment peut-on s'attaquer à Brittany comme cela ?! Je ne sais pas... Anyway ! Les deux prochains seront sur nos deux dernière brunes.**

 **Vote :**

 **De qui voudriez-vous la mort ? Allison ou Martie ? (ps : Allison est Allison Argent dans Teen Wolf)**

 **Tant que je n'aurais pas au moins 5 votes sur ce chapitre, je m'arrêterais de poster de nouveaux chapitres après avoir poster les quatre premiers chapitres (c'est-à-dire la présentation de Faberritana, celui-ci en fait partie)**


	3. La passionée

**Hey :$**

 **Ça fait longtemps, désolée. Merci pour vos reviews, lâchez vous pour ce chapitre, bonne lecture :)**

Mes yeux commencèrent sincèrement à me brûler. Mais si je quittais l'écran des yeux, je perdrai la poussée d'adrénaline qui me submergeait et me permettait d'être aussi bonne à ce moment précis. Une multitude de chiffres verts s'affichaient sur l'écran, il était hors de question que j'en perds un seul de vue, la suite de notre opération en dépendait. Heureusement, mes collègues le comprenait et respecter (enfin) mon travail, au point que le seul bruit de mes doigts sur les touches du clavier perturbaient le silence régnant. Je sentais les regards inquiets sur moi, sans même avoir besoin de lever le nez, je sentais la présence des hommes et femmes autour de moi. Comme d'habitude, Leia était debout, à demie assise sur le bureau, les bras croisés, un rictus anxieux crispé son visage fin, c'était elle qui me déstabilisait des fois, perturbant ma concentration digne d'un moine shaolïn. Par exemple, c'est de sa faute que mon doigt ripa et appuya sur le "O" au lieu du 0. Cette fausse grossière me fit froncer le nez et cette frustration ressentie me donna un spasme à mon épaule.

Andrew, un jeune homme, même un gamin, était à quelques mètres derrière moi. L'inconscient c'était d'abord appuyé sur mon dossier, sa tête presque à collée à la mienne, son souffle faisant vibrer mes cheveux était à deux doigts de me faire péter les plombs, jusqu'à ce que, d'un mot stricte et froid que je n'écoutais pas, Alex lui fit comprendre qu'il devait reculer s'il ne voulait pas recevoir mon clavier dans ses dents. Je suis incontrôlable dans ces moments.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage alors que je venais de franchir le dernier pare-feu du serveur, chose sur laquelle je m'activais depuis une heure ou deux. Je me permis pour la première fois depuis cinq heures de lever mon visage vers Alex, un sourire victorieux toujours accroché à mes lèvres. Son sourire qu'elle venait d'avoir fut plus grand que le mien. C'était la boss de l'équipe. Elle avait comprit mon talent pour le crackage, et m'avait fait intégrée dans le Centre. Ça fait 10 ans que je la connais, 3 que je suis rentrée dans l'organisation.

Puis je reportai ma complète attention vers mon piratage. Mes doigts s'agitèrent avec une vitesse folle, néanmoins contrôlée. Je savais très bien que, malgré leurs regards curieux et scrutateurs, ça aurait été impossible pour eux de comprendre ce que je faisais, encore moins de me reproduire. Mais je me sentais quand même flattée face à leur..admiration? C'était à ce moment qu'ils me traitaient comme une des leurs et que leurs yeux devenaient brillants. Ces mêmes yeux qu'ont mes spectateurs quand je me produits sur scène. Car oui, je suis peut-être la plus grande hackeuse que le Centre n'aurait jamais eut la chance d'avoir, mais aussi la chanteuse/comédienne la plus en vogue de Broadway, mais j'y viendrai plus tard.

Alors que mon doigt appuya avec violence et détermination sur la touche "Entrer". Mon dos se détendit et je pus le reposer sur le dossier de ma chaise. Mon visage serein et fier dû se faire remarquer car Alex sourit, Leia aussi en haussant un sourcil et Andrew posa une main sur mon épaule.

"Andrew..menaça Alex.

-Non, ca va Alex, c'est plus la peine. la rassurai-je en posant ma propre main sur celle du garçon et en échangeant un regard avec lui. Alex haussa la tête lentement.

-T'as réussis, alors? me demanda ma chef en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes. Je ne fis qu'acquiescer de la tête en m'étirant en arrière.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Râla Leia après un soupire exagéré. Alex leva les yeux sans faire de remarque.

-Bon travail, Rachel. Me félicita t-elle. Nous échangeâmes un regard qui dura plus longtemps que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Je fis l'inspection de sa teinte bleu que ses yeux ont réussit à me faire adorer. Et, sans le vouloir un sourire s'étala sur nos lèvres respectives.

-Trop! s'exclama soudainement Andrew, me faisant sursauter, il se mit en face de moi, à l'opposé de Leia. Faudra vraiment que tu m'apprenne à faire ça, c'était génial et impressionnant! me complimente t-il avec son éternel accent anglais. Je lui souris et le remercia.

-Donc demain à 6H30, la porte devrait s'ouvrir si vous composez le code 2494_PCH.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup, Rachel. Me remercia de nouveau Alex en se levant de sa place. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le bureau, en face de moi, derrière l'ordinateur& et en hauteur. Elle le contourna et je l'observai.

-Bon, je sais pas pour vous, mais ces heures passées à observer Berry m'a donné sommeil. Nous fit remarquer Leia. Malgré son ton hautain, elle n'avait pas tord, j'étais crevée et il était 23H passé.

-Tu as raison. Aller tous vous couchez, mais prévenez les autres des informations que Rachel nous a donné. Leur dit Alex d'une voix stricte."

Leia était déjà partie derrière moi vers la porte de sortie, je m'étais retournée vers elle et comme réponse à sa patronne, elle se contenta d'un vague et nonchalant signe de main, sans lui adresser un regard. Cette fille a un culot qui lui est très charismatique.

Alex secoua sa tête en se passant l'arrête du nez. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur sa tête, empêchant ses mèches de cacher la moité de son visage. Andrew émit un petit ricanement, la chef regarda le garçon.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais _encore_ là? lui demande t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Euh, je sais pas.. répondit-il, honteux et interloqué par la voix sévère de la brune.

-Vas te coucher.

-Hum okay, bonne nuit... Bégaya il en hésitant à se diriger vers la porte

-A demain."

Il partit l'air penaud, je l'observai s'en aller jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui. Mon regard se reposa sur Alex qui me fixait d'un regard grave. Je déglutis.

"Tu ne vas pas te coucher? me demanda t-elle d'une voix incroyablement douce qui ne me fit pas réagir directement.

-Euh, si.. Je me levai avec précipitation et désordre, sans lui adresser un regard, je pris ma veste, posée à gauche de Georges aka l'ordinateur. J'enfilai le manteau et me mis face à Alex, j'allai lui dire au revoir quand son regard me fit perdre ma phrase.

-Dommage... Dit-elle en faisant baisser une demie seconde son regard."

Quand elle le releva, mon cœur rata un battement et j'ouvris la bouche pour trouver de l'air. Sans quitter ses yeux du regard, je vis du coin de l'œil sa main s'approcher de moi jusqu'à se poser délicatement sur ma hanche droite. Elle agrippa ma peau sous mon pull et me fit me rapprocher d'elle. Je me laissais faire. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je mis mes mains des deux côtés de sa mâchoire pour prolonger le baiser. Sa main droite se perdit dans mes cheveux et elle emprisonna ma lèvre inférieur des siennes, la suçât et me fit gémir. Mes mains quittèrent son visage pour se retrouver dans ses cheveux. Elle retira mon manteau, le laissant tomber derrière moi. Une chaleur fulgurante fit son apparition dans mon bas ventre et j'enlevai moi même mon pull. Elle quitta mes lèvres pour embrasser mon décolleté et la naissance de mes seins. Mes mains pressées contre sa tête et la mienne se penchant en arrière sous l'extase, la bouche ouverte, au contraire de mes yeux. Elle continua sa descente sur mon ventre et lécha le contour de mes abdominaux. Ses mains, précédemment sur mon dos, glissèrent jusqu'à retrouver l'ouverture de mon soutient gorge qui se retrouva au même endroit que mon pull, c'est à dire par terre. Elle se releva en prenant mon sein droit avec force et elle me fit me mettre contre le bureau, faisant tomber un gobelet remplit de stylo. Des gémissements remplirent la pièce alors qu'elle s'activait à lécher n'importe quelles partie de ma poitrine. Une de mes mains passèrent dans mes cheveux. Je sentis le tissu de mon jean glissé le long de mes jambes. Ses baisers descendirent jusqu'à se retrouvaient sur la bordure de ma culotte. L'humidité la remplissant. Je croyais venir maintenant tellement la chaleur coulant dans mes veines devenaient brûlante. Jusqu'à ce qu'une musique aiguë me fit ouvrir les yeux avec vivacité.

"Merde.." chuchota Alex avant de se lever. Elle se dirigea vers son sac, posé un peu plus loin. Elle prit son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton sans prendre le temps de regarder qui l'appelait.

"Allô?! s'exclama t-elle. Ah Piper! un sourire éclaira son visage,et mon coeur se serra. Maintenant?!... Tu peux? Vraiment?!... Mais c'est génial!... Oui pas de problème tu peux venir...A tout de suite...Moi aussi." Elle rangea son téléphone et son teint rosi que l'excitation lui avait donné était complètement partie. Son sourire niais et heureux n'avait pas disparu et elle eut même un rire surexcité. Puis, comme si elle avait remarqué ma présence, elle se reprit, son sourire disparu et elle toussa en s'approchant de moi.

"Désolée Rachel, pas cette nuit. Elle me tendit mon soutien-gorge, mon pull et ma veste. Piper vient et ça fait trois mois que je l'ai pas vu, tu comprendras que-

-Ouais, ouais. la coupai-je en me rhabillant. Je sais. Je lui arrachai mon pull de ses mains et elle leva un sourcil.

-Euh, Rachel, ça va?

-Oui. je n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux alors que je sentais une colère me prendre le ventre. Je vais y aller. Je commençais à partir

-Rachel. Me dit-elle avec sa voix stricte et agacée. je relevai mon regard vers elle, remplis d'amertume qui la déstabilisa. Qu'est ce que tu as?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il ce que j'ai? _Tu en ai sûre_? Mon ton était menaçant et j'avais découpé chaque syllabe. Elle avait une lueur de peur dans les yeux, mais son visage montrait une impatience qui n'était pas des moindres.

-Aller crache le morceau, dis ce que t'as sur le coeur! Je sentais le boule de colère remontait ma trachée pour enfin dire ses quatre vérités, le ton qu'elle employait me fesait fumer de rage. Mes poings se serrèrent, mes sourcils se froncèrent et je sentais mes joues se rougir.

-J'en peux plus, OK?! Ça peut pas durer encore longtemps comme ça! Elle fronça ses sourcils dans une mine d'incompréhension et de surprise. Ça doit se finir!

-Mais...de quoi tu parles Rachel..? Osait elle à peine me demander.

-Je...mes mains se perdirent dans mes cheveux, les larmes commencèrent à monter alors que j'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tourne. J'en ai marre... Ça devient trop à supporter...Il faut que tu arrête de jouer avec moi comme ça...Je ne savais même plus si je lui parler plus à elle ou à moi. Remarquant sûrement la larme roulant sur ma joue, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Rachel..Que se passe t-il? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?. Mon sanglot lui répondit. Je...je ne voulais pas te faire du mal...Une douloureuse sincérité avait accompagnée sa phrase.

-J'en peux plus...répétai-je en essuyant mes larmes. Alex ne répondit pas, sûrement interloquée. Je tournai difficilement ma tête vers elle, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, ses sourcils froncés me faisait me dire qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

-Je ne comprends pas... Dit-elle. Un rire triste passèrent mes lèvres, je regardai par terre en balançant ma tête. En la relevant, je me mordis la lèvre, j'avais un regard perdu au loin.

-Je t'aime. Alex. On a passé plusieurs secondes dans un malaise horrible. Un hoquet de surprise fut sa réponse. Je tournai mon regard vers l'ordinateur.

-Je...

-Ne sais pas quoi répondre? Je l'avais deviné. La coupai-je avec un rire triste.

-Je ne savais pas...Je suis désolée.

-Chut. Garde ta salive. Je pris une grande respiration. Ça ne sers à rien. Si ce n'est pas pour me dire que c'est réciproque. Tu peux sincèrement te la fermer. Mon ton tranchant était très inhabituel, je regretterai sûrement ces paroles dans une heure ou deux. Au revoir, Alex. Je pris ma veste et me retournai sans lui adresser de regard, sachant que ça allait encore me faire pleurer. Des larmes remontèrent, des larmes de frustration et de colère.

-Dors ici, au moins. Je m'arrêtai. Rachel, s'il te plaît... me supplia t-elle." Je serrais les poings avec force, ma poitrine se soulevant avec rapidité. Je ne lui répondis pas et continuai juste mon chemin. Je crus l'entendre me demander de rester.

La tête baissé, un sentiment de désepoir et de détresse guidant mes pas. Des lunettes noires sur le nez. Mon manteau montant jusqu'à mes joues. J'avançai d'un pas rapide sur la chaussée, mes talons claquant contre la pierre mouillée. Je me suis toujours demandée si j'étais vraiment moins reconnaissable comme ça. Car plus on cache quelque chose, plus les gens sont curieux. Ce qui explique les regards bizarres que l'on me lance. Bien sûre, j'avais l'opportunité d'appeler Alexandre, mon chauffeur, pour qu'il vienne me chercher, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à rester dans un endroit confiné. Surtout que la voiture met une demie-heure pour venir de mon appartement au quartier Général du Centre. Et vu mon état, je serais devenue folle si j'avais dû rester à attendre. Et puis, j'aime les rues de New-York. Après 5 ans, je ne me lasse toujours pas de la sensation qui me remplie quand je marche dans ces rues. Je me sens vraiment chez moi, la première fois que je suis venue, j'ai sentis que c'était l'endroit pour lequel j'étais destinée. Je suis née pour cette ville, et elle m'attendait.

Une jeune fille, habitant depuis sa naissance dans un coin paumé, est à la une du _Times_ , une semaine seulement après avoir touché les planches de Broadway. Après ça, j'ai multiplié les auditions, j'ai joué dans des comédies musicales, en plus de _Funny Girl_ , -ma première pièce, celle qui a valut mon succès- j'ai même était l'actrice d'une James Bond Girl, et en ce moment, je tourne dans une série, _Scream Queens_. Sans oublier une apparition dans _Pretty Little Liars_. Puis en ce moment, j'ai l'idée de créer une série inspirée de ma propre vie, elle s'appellera _Glee. S_ i elle se fait bien sûr, ce dont je ne suis vraiment pas convaincue.

Pour vous dire , tout fonctionne parfaitement bien pour moi. Mes tortionnaires du lycée se bousculent pour me parler! Malgré mon répondeur saturé, le changement de numéro trois fois en un an, les gens que j'ai dû voir une fois dans ma vie se présentant d'eux-mêmes comme mes amis, je n'aurai quand même jamais imaginé mieux. Les seuls personne que je considère comme mes proches forment un petit comité de personnes que je connais depuis le lycée et certaines que j'ai rencontré grâce à mon travail. Tel que Finn. Finn Hudson. Officiellement par l'Etat et médiatiquement par les journaux, _mon fiancé._ Celui qui me permet de garder une image exemplaire et traditionnelle de moi. Il sait qu'il n'est pas pour moi plus qu'un ami et le respect. A vrai dire, il n'a pas vraiment eut le choix. Car, deux ans après qu'on ne sait pas vu et notamment, deux ans après avoir quitter le lycée, devinez qui je croise, somnolent sur un banc de Central Park? L'ancien quaterback/populaire/roi du bal de promo, Finn Hudson. Je lui ai alors proposé d'avoir un toit sur la tête, de la nourriture dans son assiette, en contrepartie, il jouerait mon petit-ami. Il n'a bien évidemment pas refuser l'offre étrange et n'a pas chercher à en savoir plus, balayant d'un haussement d'épaules ses interrogations. Il n'est pas très futé dans son genre, c'est une des nombreuses causes de notre rupture, durant le lycée. En plus du fait que je sois lesbienne.

En oubliant Finn, tout me sourie, tout est trop..simple. C'est pour cela que j'ai rejoins le groupe d'Alex, qui au début ne constituait qu'un groupe de 5 personnes, dont je n'en faisais pas partie. Vous allez peut-être vous dire que je suis qu'une snob riche qui recherche des sensations fortes, telle la ménagère de 45 ans se tapant le meilleur ami de sa fille pour bousculer son petit quotidien. Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais utiliser un ordinateur dans un but illégal me donne des frissons que seulement ceux de la scène peuvent égaler, et vu que depuis un bon moment je ne suis plus sur les planches, je me suis donnée à une autre activité.

Alors dans l'ombre, j'ai comme une autre vie loin de la Rachel Berry, la génie de Broadway. L'enfant de New York.

Un quart d'heure après la prise de raccourcies dans la ville (tout en restant dans les quartiers chics), je me retrouve devant le gigantesque portail qui a l'air beaucoup plus grand vu hors d'une voiture. Surtout avec ma taille. (Qui est pourtant dans la moyenne!). Je me rapprochai du pilier au bout du portail et, avec ma clé, j'ouvrai un couvercle qui cachait un digicode. Je tapai les 10 numéros, puis posai mon doigt sur une petit face plane. Quelques secondes après, je rentrai dans un des quartiers les plus riches et sécurisés de New York.

J'étais très ordonnée. Ce qui me permis de trouver très vite mes clés dans mon sac alors que celui-ci était rempli. J'ouvris la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ayant peur de réveiller mon colocataire, mais je remarquai la lumière dans la salon.

"Finn? Tu es réveillé? Avai-je appelé mon "fiancé" en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je n'eus pas de réponse. Finn?" Répétai-je, cette fois-ci, plus méfiante. Je posai mon sac sur une chaise un peu plus loin.

Cette scène était bien trop... cliché. Un cliché de film d'horreur.

Je commençai à avoir une boule au ventre. _De la peur._ Je ne bougeais plus. Dès que je m'avais moi-même fait cette remarque, j'étais tétanisée. Mes yeux fixés sur l'encadrement de la cuisine. Je ne pouvais pas voir l'intérieur. C'était peut-être exagéré comme réaction, mais je travaille dans des milieux où je suis souvent exposé au danger.

"F..Finn?" avai-je réesayé vainement.

Je tournai ma tête vers mon sac, d'un geste précipité et maladroit, je pris la bombe à poivre du ma main droite, mon téléphone de la main gauche. Comme précaution, je commençai déjà a tapé le numéro de police. Puis je ne sais pourquoi, j'avais bloqué sur ce numéro, fronçant le nez. Je composais finalement le numéro d'Alex. Comme si je la sentais plus capable que la police.

Mes membres tremblants, je m'approchai de l'encadrement où sortait l'unique lumière de l'apparte..Quelle conne. Je levai les yeux une demie-seconde devant ma stupidité avant de me précipité sur l'interrupteur de mon salon. Sur le tapis, au centre de la pièce où des canapés mauves l'entouraient, un vase beige avait été brisé. Je déglutis et mon coeur résonnait dans mes tempes. Je redirigeai mon intention sur la cuisine.

Je me plaquai contre le mur, ma bombe contre ma poitrine, fermant les yeux pour essayer de me calmer. Ce qui marcha trois secondes.

Puis mon imagination me colla l'image de Finn, sur le sol, du sang dégouliant de son torse pour s'étaler sur le sol. J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Mes jambes tremblaient sous mon poids.

D'un geste aussi vif que mon état mental me le permettait, je me retournai devant l'encadrement, la bombe pointée devant moi, je l'activai, plissant les yeux.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune personne ne criait de douleure devant mon attaque. J'ouvirs en grand les yeux pour voir plus clairement l'intérieur de la cuisine . C'est-à-dire, rien.

Tout était normal. Tout était en ordre. Aucun cadavre sur le sol. Pas de fouillis. Rien. Mais je n'étais pas sereine pour autant. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, visiblement. J'ai une voix qui porte et Finn n'a pas un sommeil lourd. Il m'aurait entendu. Et s'il aurait fait tomber le vase, il l'aurait nettoyé. Je sortis de la cuisine et inspectai le salon. Rien d'autre n'était cassé. Peut-être que le vase avait été brisé par un chat?

Mon Dieu j'espère que j'ai raison...

La véritée me transperça -enfin- me faisant perdre l'équilibre un instant: _Il n'y avait aucune preuve que Finn était là._ Je me rattrapai avec mon bras contre le mur. _A contrario, une personne était clairement rentrée dans mon appartement. Je n'étais plus en sécurité dans mon propre chez moi. Dans un quartier ultra-sécurisé. Où serai-je en sécurité alors?_ Ma tête me tournait. Je remarquai, pour la première depuis mon emménagement, les ombres menaçantes des arbres se mouvoir sur les vitres.

D'une voix plus terrifiée que je n'aurai voulu, en presque un sanglot, je m'exclamai de nouveau le nom de mon colocataire. En vain, encore une fois. Ma voix résonna dans le silence angoissant de mon appartement, mon écho me répondant. Je n'avais jamais remarqué la résonance ici, ni les ombres des branches d'ailleurs.

Je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas rationnelle. J'avais peur d'un fantôme. Seul le stresse me faisait trouver l'endroit soudainement lugubre. Chaque possible échappatoire me semblait être un piège: si je sortais par la porte d'entrée, il se trouverait de l'autre côté; si je montais à l'étage, il me pousserait dans les escaliers. Je déglutis. Toutes ces idées, dignes de la paranoïaque que j'étais, me firent rester paralysée, le dos tendu par la tension contre le mur.

Alors que, jusqu'à présent, ma respiration était précipitée et irrégulière, j'essayais de prendre sur moi et de retrouver un certain calme, inspirant une bouffé d'air qui, au premier essaie, me resta bloquer dans a gorge. Je tournai ma tête vers la gauche, faisant face à l'escalier moderne aux dalles blanches menant à l'étage que je devais rejoindre pour enfin trouver Finn et être sereine.

 _Ou, ne pas le trouver et être terrifiée._

Ne m'empêchai-je de penser d'une façon sarcastique. Je secouai ma tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'être négative si je voulais tirer cette histoire au clair.

J'agrippai le rebord du mur pour me donner un élan, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Le bruit de ma respiration se mêlait à celui du vent. Quelques pas mal assurés plus tard, j'arrivai en bas des escaliers, que je grimpai, la main toujours cramponnai à la rambarde. Mes jambes me semblaient plus lourdes que d'habitude, comme si elle devaient supporter le poids de ma peur accrochés à mes chevilles, telles des parpaings que mettent les gangsters à leurs victimes pour que celles-ci restent au fond de l'eau. Ma peur ralentissait mes fonctions motrices. Et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien.

 _Reste rationnelle._

J'étais presque en haut, les ténèbres gagnaient de plus en plus d'ampleur, la lumière du salon ne suffisait plus. Je grimpai sur la dernière marche et balayai du regard le couloir peint dans des teintes bordeaux, rendant la pièce plus inquiétante. Je m'élançai presque sur l'interrupteur après cette constatation, illuminant les murs d'une lumière tamisée. Le couloir était long mais large, pas très impressionnant et bizarrement, je me sentais plus à l'aise dans cet endroit où mon champ de vision me permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Il s'y trouvait trois portes sur le mur de droite, une autre sur le mur opposé. Celle-ci menait à mon endroit personnelle. Les trois autres menaient à nos chambres et à la salle de bain. Finn et moi ne dormions pas ensemble, je dormais dans la plus grande chambre, avec un lit double, quant à lui, il se servait de la chambre d'ami. Pour y accéder, je devais ouvrir la première porte. Le stresse me reprit en me rendant compte du nouvel effort psychique dont je devais faire preuve. J'avalai ma salive qui se coinça dans ma gorge, me faisant mal à la cage thoracique.

 _Seulement quelques pas, Rachel._

M'encourageai-je. Je serrai les poings. Les mains crispés dans cette position, j'effectuai ma dernière épreuve, me rendant face à la porte. Je posai ma main sur la poignée grise et la tourna, poussai la porte, faisant attention à rester dans le couloir. Mon sang battait dans mes articulations, dans la veine de ma tempe, gonflée. Je donnai une petite pression à la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre complètement. Les yeux écarquillés, je regardai le sol maculé, les murs rouges pâles, l'ordre aussi parfait que celui de mon sac. Mais, au plein milieu de ce tableau, gisait, sur le sol, un oiseau. Mes sourcils se soulevèrent et se rejoignèrent dans une mine terrifiée Le petit corps ne bougeait pas, et était posé, presque confortablement, sur le parquet, ce qui rendait le tout macabre. Tout en fixant l'animal, -au cas où , il aurait l'idée de revenir d'entre les morts- je levai ma main pour atteindre l'interrupteur, j'appuyai. Je hoquetai de dégoût quand je remarquai -ou justement-, quand je ne remarquai pas les yeux. Deux trous noirs, profond comme deux billes, avaient remplacé les globes oculaires. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche en ayant un élan d'empathie pour l'animal.

 _Mais au moins, ce n'est pas Finn._

Me suis-je néanmoins fait la réflexion. Et un soupir de soulagement franchir mes lèvres. Je tournai pour la première fois, le regard de l'oiseau. Je devais vérifier les autres pièces. Prise d'un regain d'énergie face à cette moitié de victoire, je me retournai pour inspecter les trois autres pièces. Toutes dans le même état que je les avait laissées. _Finn n'était pas là. Définitivement absent._

Ma main gauche était toujours serrée autour de mon portable, le numéro d'Alex affiché, je l'effacé et rechercha celui de mon colocataire dans mes contacts.

Après une bonne dizaines d'appels qui ne menèrent à rien et et de ronds dans le couloir plus tard, j'appelai Alex. Me rongeant les ongle et jetant un regard méfiant à l'oiseau, toujours en plein milieu de la chambre de Finn.

 **Plus que Santana ! Je tenais à faire garder à Rachel son statut de star XD**


	4. La hors-la-loi

_**(Le dialogue est en espagnol (du Mexique), les mots en italique et espagnols sont des mots que je ne préfère pas traduire -notamment les insultes XD-)**_

Malgré le crépuscule engloutissant la vallée, elle put lire le nom de la ville où elle devait se rendre sur un panneau de signalisation. Juste après, le pick up quitta la route- ou plutôt, le sentier- pour s'arrêter derrière un rocher qui cachait largement la voiture. Les hommes assis à l'arrière, comme elle, descendirent tous de la voiture sans un mot, suivit par la brune. Les journées chaudes avaient rendu le sol sur lequel elle se laissa atterrir rugueux et poussiéreux. Les hommes qui avaient descendu du pick up avec elle s'étaient mis en demi-cercle, dos à elle, et attendez patiemment que leur chef prenne la parole. Elle prit une grande respiration, rejeta ses épaules en arrière et avec l'assurance d'une mannequin, elle avança et se glissa entre deux hommes à la carrure impressionnante pour se mettre face à tous. Ils portaient un foulard, pendant sur leur poitrine, et un AK-47 entre les mains.

"Lopez." Interpella une voix à sa gauche, la latine tourna sa tête vers cette direction et elle vit son ami lui jeter un MP5 qu'elle attrapa, et sortir du pick up pour se mettre à ses côtés. La dépassant de deux têtes.

Contrairement aux Kalachnikovs que les hommes devant-elle disposaient, l'arme que la brune tenait entres ses mains était plus légère, la cadence, plus rapide et la lunette de visée rajoutait la précision dont Santana Lopez était friande depuis que son père lui avait mit une carabine dans ses mains à ses huit ans. En gros, la chef avait reçu une arme aussi performante qu'elle.

Avant de prendre la parole elle examina 10 de _ses_ garçons -comme elle les appelait-, 10 monstres à la musculature importante et au regard de pierre faisant pisser de peur n'importe quelles salopes, dirigeants de ce monde, habillés d'un costard Armani. C'est peut-être pour cela que _La Callabera_ -comme l'a t-elle appelé- gagne de plus en plus en puissance. Elle esquissa un léger sourire triomphant.

"Je pense vous avoir déjà assez briefé sur notre raison dans ce coin paumé pour ne pas recommencer. Mais n'oubliez pas, deux équipes, cinq avec moi, cinq avec Hale, ceux avec moi, on s'occupe de la chienne qui nous a arnaquée, les autres rentrent par derrière pour sortir la marchandise." Il hochèrent vaguement la tête.

-On va partir à l'avant pour dégager le terrain, expliqua l'homme à côté de Santana. On préviendra Sollis par talkie-walkie quand vous pourrez nous rejoindre." Il finit sa phrase en montrant le dit, Sollis, d'un coup de menton.

Pendant sa phrase, Santana se permit de détailler le profil de son meilleur ami, Derek Hale. Il avait une mâchoire carré accentué par sa barbe de la semaine , une chevelure qui se confondait avec la nuit, comme celle de Santana, une carrure proéminente et un regard de tueur en contradiction avec le vert clair aux reflets gris de ses yeux. Qui nous rappelé qu'il n'était pas mexicain. Il avait tout pour être le leader auprès de Santana, ainsi que son stratège.

A la fin de sa phrase, ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le pick up, Derek prit son fusil à pompe, placé sur le siège passager ainsi qu'une carte qu'il étala enfin sur le capot puis il se pencha sur celle-ci.

"La plupart des gardes dangereux sont dans la maison où il y a le _hijo de puta_ et la marchandise, mais il y a quand même un paquet dans les rues. Le mieux serait de grimper sur _El árbol de cien años_ pour ensuite passer par les toits. On les appelleraient quand on sera arrivé à l'arbre" lui expliqua t-il en montrant du doigt un rond rouge dessiné sur la carte.

A côté de ce rond, une dizaine de carrés marrons claires représentaient les maisons du village.

"Tu veux que ces gars là montent sur un arbre? C'est à peine s'ils savent faire une roue! Ce sont des guerriers, pas des cheerleaders. lui rappela t-elle sarcastiquement. Il lui jeta un regard noir mais elle n'y semblait pas prêté intention. Ce que je propose, c'est que je monte sur les toits, je dégage les routes pour vous et-

-Non, _on_ va sur le toit, _on_ leur dégage le chemin. la coupa t-il. Elle leva un sourcil devant son ton autoritaire mais il n'y semblait pas prêté intention. Si t'as cru que j'allais te laisser y aller seule, tu t'es trompée de conseiller. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes dans cette situation.

-Bien. Finit elle par dire. On va aller voir si il y a des gardes près de ton _arbol de cien años."_ Conclu t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Elle plaça le foulard pendant sur sa poitrine, sur son visage, se retourna et sans attendre son acolyte, elle se mit à marcher, son MP5 pendant sur le long de sa cuisse. Derek ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire satisfait et amusé devant l'air vexée de Santana. Il savait à quel point son amie détestait ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Déjà quand elle n'avait que 5 ans, toute la crèche avait le droit à une longue liste d'insultes en espagnol si quelqu'un avait osé lui prendre son jouet préféré.

"Tu bouges ou tu vas rester encore longtemps à admirer mes fesses?"

Il leva son foulard lui aussi pour cacher sa bouche et son nez puis marcha rapidement jusqu'à se mettre à ses côtés et lui chuchoter:

"Quelle fesses au juste?" Et la dépassa. Santana serra les dents avant de lever les yeux et d'avancer auprès de l'américain.

"C'est lui? demanda t-elle en fixant un grand pin typique du pays. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil qu'il hochait la tête.

-Tu vois? Ça sera plutôt simple s'y grimper." Comme seule réponse, elle marmonna des mots intelligibles.

Et il sourit de nouveau, la regardant. Depuis qu'ils avaient "emménager" au Mexique, sa teinte s'était considérablement assombrit contrairement à ses cheveux qui, à cause du soleil, c'était légèrement éclaircit. Elle c'était récemment rasé les cheveux juste au dessus de l'oreille, après s'être reçu une balle à cet endroit, lui laissant une cicatrice. Elle avait des pommettes roses et dessinés, des lèvres pulpeuses et rouges et des yeux sombres, contournés d'un éternel trait de crayon noir. Oui, maquillée pour toutes occasions.

Il remarqua que quelque chose clochait quand ces mêmes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Par la suite, il se retrouva avec la main de Santana sur son torse le faisant pousser en arrière, il perdit légèrement son équilibre et la brune en profita pour lui prendre le col et l'attirait vers le bas, ils se retrouvèrent accroupit au sol derrière un buisson.

"Qu'est ce qui t'a prit?"Lui demanda t-il énervé.

Alors que la brune ne lui prêtait pas intention et regardait dans une autre direction. Elle lui prit la mâchoire d'une main pour diriger son regard vers son centre d'intérêt: Cinq hommes marchaient le long de la route à une dizaine de mètres et n'allaient pas tarder à croiser le pick up ainsi que les 10 hommes. D'une légère gifle sur sa main, Derek enleva la main de la brune, lui dégageant la mâchoire.

"Il faut les éliminer." Conclue t-il.

Santana échangea un regard avec son ami et elle hocha la tête. Les deux sortirent un Berreta 84F avec silencieux de leur ceinture puis se rapprochèrent rapidement des 5 individus en s'accroupissant. Avec précipitation, ils se planquèrent derrière un buisson proche de la route. Les cinq hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à dépasser le buisson, chose faite, les deux bandits sortirent du buisson.

Derek attaqua en premier en tordant le cou de celui le plus à gauche,celui qui était à ses côtés se retourna le premier et reçu un coup de crosse dans le nez vers le bas, qui le mit à genoux. Au même moment, Santana tira sur celui le plus à droite en un léger sifflement, dans un enchaînement parfait, elle donna un coup de pied dans l'articulation du genoux de celui à la gauche de sa victime,qui tomba lui aussi à genoux en même temps qu'un coup de cross s'abat sur sa tête. Alors que le dernier visait la brune avec son fusil automatique, près à appuyer sur la détente, il s'immobilisa, ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang et il tomba, raide mort à plat ventre, Derek derrière lui avec le bras tendu et le Berreta au bout.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et il fit de même.

Santana échangea un regard avec son ami et elle hocha la tête. Les deux sortirent un Berreta 84F avec silencieux de leur ceinture puis se rapprochèrent rapidement des 5 individus en s'accroupissant. Avec précipitation, ils se planquèrent derrière un buisson proche de la route. Les cinq hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à dépasser le buisson, chose faite, les deux bandits sortirent du buisson. Derek attaqua en premier en tordant le cou de celui le plus à gauche, celui qui était à ses côtés se retourna le premier et reçu un coup de crosse dans le nez vers le bas, qui le mit à genoux. Au même moment, Santana tira sur celui le plus à droite en un léger sifflement, dans un enchaînement parfait, elle donna un coup de pied dans l'articulation du genoux de celui à la gauche de sa victime, qui tomba lui aussi à genoux en même temps qu'un coup de cross s'abat sur sa tête. Alors que le dernier visa la brune avec son fusil automatique, près à appuyer sur la détente, il s'immobilisa ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang et il tomba, raide mort à plat ventre, Derek derrière lui avec le bras tendu et le Berreta au bout.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et il fit de même.

Après avoir dégager les corps de la route, il se remirent en route jusqu'au pin, la femme monta en premier avec aisance grâce à sa taille fine, d'une façon beaucoup plus gracieuse que Derek qui avait manquer de se faire crever l'oeil plusieurs fois devant le regard moqueur de Santana, qui l'attendait sur le toit le plus proche, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

"On aurait déjà finit si tu m'avais laissé grimper seule. fit-elle remarquer. Derek, qui était en train de forcer sur ses bras pour faire passer son torse entre deux branches ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête et dans un grognement il lui répondit:

-La ferme Lopez si tu ne veux pas tomber du toit. Sans passer par l'arbre. Finit il en levant vers elle un regard plein de promesses."

Elle roula les yeux en se retournant et s'approcha du bord du toit, profitant un moment du calme de la nuit, son arme posé nonchalamment sur son épaule. C'était un point sur lequel le lieu de sa naissance et son lieu de vie différaient. Le calme. Le village où ils étaient, était placé sur une colline, ils étaient alors sur la maison la plus en amont par apport aux autres ce qui permettait à Santana d'avoir une magnifique vue sur la pleine située en bas alors que le ciel était découvert et étoilée , les maisons faites de pierres et d'argiles rougis étaient superposées en escaliers, il fallait passé devant une maison pour descendre, à part si on vivait à l'aval.

Elle entendit des légers grognements derrière elle qui lui fit comprendre que Derek avait enfin réussit à monter sur le toit. Elle se retourna, et effectivement, il se débarrassait des feuilles sur ses épaules d'une façon, du point de vue de Santana, plutôt déplorable, surtout à cause des griffures qu'il avait sur ses mollets.

"Tu fermes ta gueule." claqua t-il. Elle leva ses mains en signe de retrait, malgré le petit sourire en coin.

"Donc, c'est quoi la suite de ton super plan, Hale?"

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui montra du doigt une maison tout en bas et un peu plus loin, plus imposante que les autres.

"Ils sont là-bas. La brune ricana.

-Toujours aussi prétentieux.

-On perd pas les bonnes habitudes. Ricana t-il à son tour. Ils échangèrent un regard entre eux.

-Donc, on descend?

-Je propose d'aller seul dans un autre quartier du village en passant par les toits, comme ça on attaque sur plusieurs fronts. On se retrouve ensuite là où on a buté les gars dans, disons.. 20 minutes?

-Ça me va.

-Ok, j'y vais, je vais pas trop loin au cas où on a besoin l'un de l'autre, descends du toit dans cinq minutes. Il recula de quelques pas. A toute de suite, Lopez.

-Crèves pas." Lui dit-elle, d'un ton plus menaçant qu'inquiet.

Il lui lança son regard, le regard de l'homme qui contrôlait la situation et qui avait confiance en lui, ce qu'il est. Enfin il se mit courir pour pouvoir sauter sur un toit un peu plus loin et plus bas, heureusement -même s'il devait déjà l'avoir vu avant- aucun gardes n'étaient dans la rue qu'il venait de sauter. Santana souffla et roula des épaules pour se décontracter avant de descendre du toit.


End file.
